footballfandomcom-20200223-history
A-League 2015-16
The 2015–16 A-League will be the 11th season of the Australian A-League association football competition since its establishment in 2004. Melbourne Victory are both the defending A-League Premiers and Champions. The regular season schedule was released on 29 June 2015. The season will commence on 8 October 2015 and conclude on 10 April 2016. The finals series will commence on 15 April 2016 and will conclude with the 2016 Grand Final on 1 May 2016. Clubs Personnel and kits Transfers Managerial changes Foreign players The following do not fill a Visa position: 1Those players who were born and started their professional career abroad but have since gained Australian citizenship (and New Zealand citizenship, in the case of Wellington Phoenix); 2Australian citizens (and New Zealand citizens, in the case of Wellington Phoenix) who have chosen to represent another national team; 3Injury Replacement Players, or National Team Replacement Players; 4Guest Players (eligible to play a maximum of fourteen games) Salary cap concessions Introduced by the FFA for this season are the following concessions to the cap: # A Loyalty allowance on a sliding scale for players who have played 5 years at the same club. Maximum $200,000 for 10 years. # Australian Rookie over the age of 21 who has been amateur for the last 18 months and last played football in Australia. # Each Club can pay three players who started their careers with the club outside the Salary Cap. This season the total has been lifted from $150,000 to $200,000. # The two Marquee Players (which sit outside the Salary Cap) can be two foreigners. # Salary Cap Banking will allow clubs to carry over money not spent inside the Salary Cap in the previous two seasons to the following season, up to 105% of the Salary Cap in the relevant contract year. Marquee players Regular season League table Results Positions by round Notes: * Melbourne City were tied with Sydney FC at the end of Round 1, as were Adelaide United and Melbourne Victory. * Perth Glory and Melbourne Victory had a game in hand between Rounds 5 and 10, with their Round 5 game played before the start of Round 11 on 16 December. Finals series The Grand Final winner (Champion) qualifies for the AFC Champions League group stage | RD1-score1 = 2''' | RD1-team2 = | RD1-score2 = 0 | RD1-team3 = ''' | RD1-score3 = 2''' | RD1-team4 = | RD1-score4 = 1 | RD2-team1 = ''' | RD2-score1 = 4''' | RD2-team2 = | RD2-score2 = 1 | RD2-team3 = ' }} | RD2-score3 = '''5' | RD2-team4 = | RD2-score4 = 4 | RD3-team1 = | RD3-score1 = 3''' | RD3-team2 = }} | RD3-score2 = 1 }} Elimination-finals Broich |goals2 = Geria Berisha |location = Brisbane |stadium = Suncorp Stadium |attendance = 20,157 |referee = Jarred Gillett }} |goals2 = |location = Melbourne |stadium = AAMI Park |attendance = 11,273 |referee = Chris Beath }} Semi-finals McGowan Sánchez |goals2 = Fitzgerald |location = Adelaide |stadium = Coopers Stadium |attendance = 15,489 |referee = Strebre Delovski }} Šantalab Vidošić |goals2 = D. Petratos Andreu Maclaren |location = Parramatta |stadium = Pirtek Stadium |attendance = 20,084 |referee = Peter Green }} Grand Final Isaías Sánchez |goals2 = Neville |location = Adelaide |stadium = Adelaide Oval |attendance = 50,119 |referee = Jarred Gillett |motm = Isaías }} Statistics Attendances By round Source: Club membership Hat-tricks ;Note 4 Player scored 4 goals Own goals Clean sheets Discipline During the season each club is given fair play points based on the amount of cards they received in games. A yellow card is worth 1 point, a second yellow card is worth 2 points, and a red card is worth 3 points. At the annual awards night, the club with the least amount of points wins the Fair Play Award. {| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center" |- !Club ! ! ! ! |- |align="left"| |45 |1 |0 |47 |- |align="left"| |56 |4 |1 |67 |- |align="left"| |70 |0 |0 |70 |- |align="left"| |57 |5 |1 |70 |- |align="left"| |64 |1 |2 |72 |- |align="left"| |68 |3 |0 |74 |- |align="left"| |69 |0 |2 |75 |- |align="left"| |72 |2 |1 |79 |- |align="left"| |58 |6 |3 |80 |- |align="left"| |73 |1 |2 |81 |- class="sortbottom" style="background:#eeeeee;" |align="left"|'''League total |632 |23 |12 | |- Category:2015–16 A-League season Category:A-League seasons